Lazy Mornings
by Koibitotedare
Summary: It was a good deal and Oikawa knew it. Iwaizumi didn't let Oikawa kiss him in the mornings, they tended to be more languid, deep, and time consuming than the ones that Iwaizumi gave. It was due to Oikawa being too slow to function in the morning and Iwaizumi functioning out of pure necessity.


Warm sunlight warmed his face and moved to gradually warm the rest of his upper body as it filtered in through the open curtains. The air was already warm with humid summer heat but the sun seemed to burn away the wetness in the air. Light fell over his bare shoulders, spilled in the crevices of his abdomen, and made him feel as if he were lying on the beach as opposed to his own bed. The fan on the nightstand opposite of his side of the bed was working hard to fight the stickiness of summer giving an illusion of an ocean breeze. The sound relaxed him back into a lull of bleary sleep.

He dreamed of warm swirly brown curls, sunlit brown eyes curved in a charming smile, and a laugh so charming it was irritating. He dreamed of hot sand sliding between his sweaty toes as he dug them deep into the beach floor, bending his knees, his arms swinging at his sides as he released tension to jump. He dreamed of flying. He dreamed of soaring through the sticky summer air cooled only by the ocean breeze until his hand found purchase on the worn leather of his favorite ball caught in the palm of his hand. A perfect set from the sun warmed brown haired boy with the charming laugh. He slammed the ball down onto the other side of the net as his view opened up in front of him. A vast sea, a blue sky, the hot sun, a warm skinned, brown haired boy with an irritatingly charming laugh.

So irritatingly charming that Iwaizumi woke up. His eyelids were heavy begging him to go back into the taunting embrace of sleep to let the morning be lazy and sunny and sleepy. Iwaizumi was tempted, he was always tempted to close his eyes and let the day be lazy. Unfortunately, adults didn't have such a childish luxury. So he pried his eyelids open vaguely aware that if the sun was up he needed to be as well. His normally cool colored room was hazy with orange and yellow hues that made waking up feel a lot more lethargic than he had anticipated. His arms, still heavy from sleep, were unwilling to move to his half hearted attempts of blocking his eyes.

A quick glance to the side showed silent blinking numbers on his alarm clock. He had forgotten to turn up the volume and had missed it's blaring warning to get up for work. Already he had overslept by two hours and he was certain that the blinking notification light on his cell phone were numerous calls from his co-workers or boss. Probably both. A sigh fell from his lips. If he hadn't of woken to _his_ alarm he should have woken to the _other_ alarm. One far more annoying and persistent than his clock.

He looked to his other side where the annoying alarm lie, still sleeping, just as ignorantly unaware of the times as Iwaizumi had been moments before. He wanted to be angry, to scold the other for not setting an alarm as the other's phone wasn't even lit to express that an alarm was going off but the day felt so lazy. The heat, the sun, the dream all felt so calm he couldn't find it in himself to break it. So he pressed his fingers into sun warmed brown swirls and turned on his side to observe the closed eyes and steady breathing of the other.

Truly Oikawa was beautiful. Carefully, oh so carefully, Iwaizumi brushed his knuckles against the swooping of Oikawa's bangs as he propped his own chin on his other hand. He studied the smooth skin of the other's face watched how it curved over his cheek bones and dipped down to pull across his chin. His fingers ghosted above the other's face tempted but not wanting to ruin the moment by waking the other. They were already late it wouldn't hurt any to indulge in a little bit of selfishness. So Iwaizumi watched.

He watched the sun creep over Oikawa's bare shoulders, illuminating his chest and spilling over his abdomen. He let his fingers slide down Oikawa's arm remembering how they felt the previous night wrapped around his shoulders. He let his hands trail over Oikawa's; his rough skin catching briefly on Oikawa's properly moisturized ones as he threaded his fingers in between the others. He let his thumb trail over the back of the brunette's hand as he remembered what they were like in the brief snippets of his dream as they had set him the perfect toss. He watched the steady rise and fall of Oikawa's chest deep breaths heavy with sleep. He brought Oikawa's hand up to his lips and he felt the warmth of the other seep into his own skin cooled from the spinning of the fan.

He knew he shouldn't let the laziness of the morning continue but he still moved to lie back down next to the other pressing their bodies together despite the heat. He pressed his nose into those warm sun scented brown swirls and he breathed. He let the heat of the sun on his back and the heat of Oikawa on his chest seep into his very bones as if he could change that heat into the very energy he needed to deal with the day. Then, when his eyes started sinking shut and his body begged for more rest he knew he had to stop. He pulled away, regrettably, slowly, trying to make it last for as long as possible before he sat up. The sheets pooled around his waist not quite thick enough or high enough to cover the trail of hair there.

He placed a hand on Oikawa's hip with the intent to shake him awake but his hand stalled. It sat on the warm skin there unable to go through with the motion and instead giving in to the static of the morning. The oppressive drawl of the morning which had no right to be as lazy as it was. They should have been in the bathroom two hours ago, dressed an hour and a half ago, and bickering over what Iwaizumi would make for breakfast since Oikawa was brain dead in the morning. Iwaizumi would pack a thermos of his necessary 3 cups of overly sweetened coffee and Oikawa would drain it on the way to work. He would make a bathroom break before joining Iwaizumi on their floor and he would be his usual cheery, slow to warm, self. They should have been to work an hour ago.

Oikawa seemed so tired lately anyway, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him have a day. Iwaizumi knew in the long run it would do more harm than good, but he still wanted to let Oikawa recover from his self-inflicted damage. He overworked himself in middle school, over worked himself in high school, nearly worked himself to death in college, and was continuing the trend in the adult life. Always the perfectionist staying up too late and staying too long at the company. But it reflected well in his work, he had many promotions, had many praises sung about his aptitude, and was depended upon by the company and the employees. He was a good worker but a bad caretaker. So Iwaizumi made him do it like he did in middle school, like he did in high school, and like he had tried when they went their separate ways in college.

He had at least 40 minutes before Oikawa would be coherent enough to fully comprehend the fact that they were late to work. Horrendously grossly late. After that it would be a whirlwind of stress and skipped lunches and staying later than usual to make up for the lost time. Iwaizumi would probably have to drag him out of the office tonight. They were just lucky that there was nothing particularly pressing for the day of work. Which wasn't to say their presence was unnecessary, they would definitely be chewed out and Iwaizumi was pretty sure his phone was vibrating with a phone call again. He let it go to voicemail. He would deal with those things later. For now he wanted to enjoy what Oikawa looked like when he was at peace.

A smooth forehead, a neutral face, steady breathing, and _quiet_. Iwaizumi let his hand trail up Oikawa's side from his hip to his cheek leaving a trail of goosebumps and small shivers in his wake. Oikawa made his first movement at that, ever so sensitive but hard to wake as he merely made a half formed noise in his throat and fell silent again. His skin glowed in the morning sunlight and Iwaizumi found it even more difficult to rouse the other. His second sigh of the day marked his unwillingness to leave things as they were, as much as this Monday just wanted to be lazy; it simply could not. So he leaned down and pressed his lips to Oikawa's in a gentle kiss. He peppered them over the others face, ghosting over his eyelids, pressing against his forehead, slipping over his cheeks, and pushing against the other's round nose.

"Oikawa, wake up," his voice rough with the days first use. It fell heavy in the air pressing against the stagnant atmosphere and willing it to move forward. Trying to change it into a productive morning rather than the lazy day Monday thought it had the right to be.

He pressed more kisses against Oikawa's cheeks and nose, nipping once or twice to rouse the other for good measure. It was a slow process but one that Iwaizumi found more enjoyable than startling the other into alertness and dealing with complaints for the rest of the morning. Small flutters of Oikawa's eyelids indicated the effectiveness of the method and the little broken sounds being made and dying in Oikawa's throat were indicators of the other feeling the same lazy oppressive atmosphere.

" _Tooru,_ " Iwaizumi called, "Time to get up, baby."

" _No_." It was the first broken sound that had escaped the others throat leaving it dripping with fatigue in the humid heat. Iwaizumi felt the same way. He wanted to lie in sleep a little longer, wrap his arms around Oikawa and maybe get up with the noon toll. But they simply couldn't.

"C'mon, I'll fix you a good breakfast," Iwaizumi promised. He pressed his lips back down onto Oikawa's face not leaving him alone in the slightest. Not even as the other turned and tried to find the sheets to pull over his head. Iwaizumi merely threw them off the other and pushed his fingers through those warm brown swirls, "You gonna go to work with this bed head?"

"Iwa- _chan_ ," Oikawa whined as he finally cracked his eyes open. Slivers of brilliant brown hazed over with sleep disappeared once, twice, thrice behind the blinking of those relaxed eyelids. A hefty yawn and small beaded tears in the other's eyes brought another kiss from Iwaizumi's lips. Oikawa pouted and turned his head away and whined, "Snooze for five."

"Already did that," Iwaizumi said above Oikawa's neck while letting his fingers slide through the soft brown hair that was particularly prone to bad bed head if tampered with, "Gotta get up now."

Only a sound of annoyance was offered to him as Oikawa brought clumsy hands up to bat at Iwaizumi's. He grinned and ruffled the silky strands while pressing kisses against the side of Oikawa's neck, laughing at the annoyed whines and small pleads for just another five minutes. He refused to give in, pressuring the lazy atmosphere and the lazy king until they both gave in to what was necessary.

"Enough already, Iwa-chan," Oikawa moaned, "It'll take forever to sort it out now."

"Sorry, sorry," Iwaizumi said unapologetically as he let his fingers slide out of Oikawa's hair and down to cup the others face, "Good morning."

Oikawa grunted out something that didn't have words as he let a hefty pout overcome his lips and cheeks. His eyes still too tired to keep up with the look only made him look exhausted and as if he were about to go back to sleep at any moment. Which was an entirely possible. Iwaizumi leaned over and pressed his lips fully against Oikawa's, humming approval as the other tilted his chin up into the action and pressed back. The laziness of the morning was returning and Iwaizumi pulled away leaving Oikawa chasing after his touch.

"Mean Iwa-chan," Oikawa griped, "So mean in the morning." He buried his face back down into his pillow.

"If you brush your teeth, I'll kiss you again." Iwaizumi rolled out of bed and pretended to not notice Oikawa peak over the barrier of his pillow to watch Iwaizumi find a clean pair of boxer briefs from the dresser. He pretended not to notice the pout of want on the others face and instead pulled out another pair of underpants for Oikawa, "And if you get dressed and style your hair I'll let you kiss me."

It was a good deal and Oikawa knew it. Iwaizumi didn't let Oikawa kiss him in the mornings, they tended to be more languid, deep, and time consuming than the ones that Iwaizumi gave. It was due to Oikawa being too slow to function in the morning and Iwaizumi functioning out of pure necessity. It was only a matter of time before Oikawa came to grab the boxer briefs from his hands. He turned around with a raised eyebrow as if to say he would take the offer away if it wasn't good enough. The messaged seemed to have gotten through because Oikawa sighed heavily and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees before plopping onto his butt and letting his legs flop over the side of the bed.

"Alright you win," he yawned as he reached for the underwear.

"Nah you gotta work for 'em," Iwaizumi teased with a wolfish grin.

" _Mean._ "

Yet Oikawa stood anyway and shuffled his way over to Iwaizumi accepting the underwear from the other. Iwaizumi pressed his hand underneath Oikawa's bangs, smoothed them back and kissed the other's forehead before bringing his other hand up to ruffle the fluffy hair there. He laughed through Oikawa's squawks of "mean!" and "Iwa-chan stop!" as he pulled the other down to be in a slightly bent angle. After thoroughly musing the other's hair into a near apocalyptic level of bed head, he two-stepped away from the taller and laughed his way into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He had been able to finish most of his morning business by the time Oikawa shuffled in with an irritated pout on his face.

"Look what you did Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, "It'll take me forever to fix this."

This being the mass of tangled swoops and warm curls sticking up at odd ends on the top of Oikawa's head. Iwaizumi had to resist the childish urge to noogie the other once more for good measure. They really didn't have that kind of time so instead he grinned slyly and continued to brush his teeth while Oikawa pouted and draped himself over Iwaizumi's back. One arm came over Iwaizumi's shoulder and the other wrapped around underneath the opposite arm so Oikawa could hook his hands over Iwaizumi's chest. He was still trying to wake up, still trying to function and by the looks of it, failing pretty hard. Iwaizumi shrugged him off and gave the other a pointed look at his bed head.

Oikawa groaned and mumbled small incoherent complaints as he shuffled around the bathroom gathering everything he needed to tame the wild tangles of his hair. He ditched the product gathering half way through to pee and Iwaizumi found a fond smile carving itself onto his face around his toothbrush. Scatterbrained slow to function Oikawa truly was the best. He moved in front of the sink before Oikawa could get to it to wash his hands and took the opportunity to annoy the other while he rinsed his mouth.

"You're in the way, Iwa-chan." The attempted whine was ruined by the yawn that made Oikawa's jaw stretch downward and made his eyes shut and nose crinkle. Cute.

"Hurry up and brush your teeth," Iwaizumi teased.

"Then _move_!" The whine had returned fully and Iwaizumi laughed around it feeling surprisingly content for being so late.

"Yeah, yeah princess I'm getting out," Iwaizumi couldn't resist the last hair ruffle as he moved out of the bathroom. The sound of Oikawa's squawking was lost over his own guffawing.

Still laughing at the exchange he pulled on his work clothes from their hanging position in the closet. It was already warm in the room with the summer heat languid and unrelenting and the summer sun shining on the black of his clothes, it was looking up to be a hot day. With a sigh of solemn acceptance he shut the small nightstand fan off and pulled the sheets straight before tucking in the corners the way Oikawa liked them to be. He straightened the comforter and fluffed the pillows before waiting for Oikawa to pop his unruly head out of the bathroom. He would be done brushing his teeth soon and no matter how tired, scatterbrained, or slow to warm he was the morning the one thing Oikawa wouldn't forget about was Iwaizumi's promised kisses.

Sure enough the hazardous bed head popped out of the bathrooms door frame with a pouty face following after. He was beckoned forward with a single finger and Iwaizumi followed the pull as if he were being physically maneuvered toward the other. He moved around the edge of the bed keeping his eye contact with Oikawa before invading the other's personal space. He slipped his hands around Oikawa's boxer clad hips and tilted his own chin upwards to account for those few centimeters of height difference and pressed his lips against Oikawa's. His skin was still sun warmed and smooth as it had been while he had slept. Yet the scent of the other had shifted from sun warmed and morning breath to toothpaste and the faint smell of the hand soap he had used earlier.

"Iwa-chan one more," Oikawa pleaded as Iwaizumi began to pull away, " _please_."

He sounded breathless and with his eyes half lidded and sleep fogged as they were, Iwaizumi had a hard time saying no. So he pressed back in shifting to the hands Oikawa had wrapped around his waist before parting his lips and pressing his tongue against Oikawa's lips. Reciprocation was nearly instant and Oikawa was parting his lips and pressing closer to Iwaizumi. His tongue was cooled by the water he has used to rinse but was heavy and lagged with a sleep fogged mind. Languid and clumsy, warmed only by the sticky air around them and the small circles their thumbs made on the others skin; these were some of his favorite things about kissing Oikawa in the morning.

"Okay, that's it," Iwaizumi said as he pulled away bringing his thumbs to hook into his own pockets. Oikawa looked ready to complain so Iwaizumi backed away and grinned at him, "Fix your bed head and when you're done I'll have breakfast made."

Breakfast for the run at least. He ignored the mumbled complaints of how it was his fault that Oikawa's hair was in such a bad state and left their room for the kitchen. He was pretty sure he could manage to scramble some eggs, fry some eggplant and sausage in time for Oikawa to come downstairs. After that he just had to wrap it all in a breakfast tortilla and make coffee before Oikawa would notice how the sun was actually shining through the windows as opposed to barely fighting away the foggy creep of dawn clouds.

He had actually made it through wrapping the breakfast ingredients and measuring the correct amount of coffee beans, because Iwaizumi didn't waste, when Oikawa stumbled out of the bedroom looking professional in his suite and styled swoops bobbing with his steps. Another yawn on his face and then confusion at the brightness of the kitchen. Iwaizumi poured water into the machine and started it up before grabbing Oikawa's thermos.

"Is it brighter than normal, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked as he came around the corner of the counter and checked the clock on the microwave.

"Breakfast is on the table," Iwaizumi stated.

"Is this a joke?"

He wished it were. It certainly would make their lives easier if Iwaizumi had been merely playing a prank and had messed with the clocks in the house. If the notification light on his phone wasn't still blinking and if he hadn't of ignored another call as it vibrated across his nightstand. He could avoid the panic Oikawa would work himself into over the course of the workday. He could look forward to coming home for their weekly 'we survived Monday' movie night. Although it was Oikawa's turn to pick so he was pretty certain he wouldn't survive either way.

"It'd be a good one," Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Iwa- _chan_!"

Iwaizumi could practically see the moment that panic cleared the hazy fog from Oikawa's sleep ridden mind before he was caught between yelling at Iwaizumi and diving back into the bedroom for his phone which he hadn't touched that morning. He supposed yelling at Iwaizumi had won because Oikawa had started squabbling and rushing to find his things as Iwaizumi poured Oikawa's preferred amount of sugar into the container. He added the coffee first filling the container until it was nearly full before adding in the weird ass milk Oikawa bought from the organics section. He capped the container and poured himself a half full thermos of black coffee. He could drink it in the car.

"- _why_ didn't you wake me up sooner Iwa-chan! I still have projects to do and- _oh my god_ my team is there on their own! Iwa-chan I'm not saying they're incompetent but without me there they're going to screw things up! Where are your keys?"

"Calm down," Iwaizumi huffed as he pressed Oikawa's thermos into his hand, "We're already late so there's nothing that can be done about it."

Except maybe that he should have woken Oikawa up the instant he realized they were late and maybe he should have answered those phone calls. He probably should have at least called to let them know they were both alive. It was no secret they lived together. One of them not answering their phone was normal, both of them not answering was concerning. But what was done was done and to be honest he had been looking forward to being kissed by Oikawa as he had promised.

"I'll call Ishihata-san to let him know that we'll be coming in," Iwaizumi soothed, "It'll be fine."

"Iwa-chan this isn't-,"

"-I distinctly remember saying that you could kiss me once you had gotten ready for the day though," Iwaizumi interrupted. He met Oikawa's gaze and held it, challenging. He left his arms down by his sides, his chin tilted upwards in an open manner and waited. He could see the turmoil in Oikawa's face. He wanted to take his time kissing Iwaizumi, wanted to let himself have a rare moment that wasn't always offered to him but he also wanted to get his ass to work. It all shifted on his face, behind his eyes, it showed in the way he took his lower lip between his teeth and in the way he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

"You're unfair," Oikawa pouted as he leaned in to cup Iwaizumi's face and tilt his chin more properly as their lips met.

Iwaizumi let Oikawa control the kiss, let him take that irritatingly slow pace he liked so much. Didn't protest as Oikawa let his lips drag against Iwaizumi's some number of times before Oikawa finally opened his mouth to Iwaizumi, only to tease him. To not give him the real thing. Iwaizumi knew, as he was back into the counter and had to brace himself by gripping on to the ledge there, that Oikawa was only being so fleeting because he was taking out his own form of revenge on Iwaizumi for not being more time responsible. He knew as Oikawa only flicked his tongue against the push of Iwaizumi's lips that he was teasing to make Iwaizumi desperate. He hated that it was working too. Always too slow too _much_.

He could feel every pull, ever drag, every slice of teeth against his lips that Oikawa put out there. He could feel the fingers curling into his belt loops to pull his hips in closer, he could feel the heat of Oikawa's body seeping into his. It was uncomfortable with the sticky heat of summer filling the apartment and the added heat of his suit to be warmed further by Oikawa. He could feel goosebumps break out along his back where Oikawa was trailing up a hand, the shudder of his shoulders and shakiness of his breath as those long perfect setters fingers settled in his hair. He felt more than heard the vibrations of his own voice seeping out of his mouth as those fingers pulled his head back and Oikawa's tongue finally did more than tease.

Then, just when he craved more, just when he wanted to move his hands from the counter and press them against Oikawa's firm muscles and angled hips; he was gone. Pulling away to gather his breakfast wrap and thermos of coffee. Iwaizumi could feel the heat of his blush down his neck, the small quivering of his hands, and the strand of saliva that hadn't managed to be contained on his chin. He brought the back of one of those shaking hands to his mouth and pressed against the wetness, wiping it away. This is why Oikawa wasn't allowed to kiss him in the morning. It was just too much.

"You know Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang looking rather smug as he popped the lid off of the thermos, "If you're not in a good state to be driving you should just let me."

"Shut up and grab your briefcase, kusokawa," Iwaizumi snapped more out of embarrassment than actual anger, "I'm driving."

Oikawa's laugh, so perfectly irritating in how charming it was chased away the lingering laziness of the morning as it followed him into the bedroom. It resounded in his head, even as the other yelped at the biting heat of the coffee he had tried to drink too fast. It made his cheeks heat up as he grabbed his phone and his briefcase. Truly that laugh was too perfect, too charming, too _good_. It haunted his dreams, filled his waking moments and had such an effect on him that it was irritating.

"Hurry up, Iwa-chan," Oikawa called from the genkan.

What an idiot, pretending like he hadn't just burned himself on coffee as he yelled at Iwaizumi to get a move on. He wasn't the one that took a whole year to style his hair. He slung his briefcase over his shoulder as he grabbed his own breakfast, thermos hooked on his finger, as he grabbed his car keys. He could still feel the redness in his face, could still feel the lingering taste of mint toothpaste and chilled water. He could still feel the fingers crawl up his spine and that _laugh_. He could still hear it in his ears.

"You're so irritating," Iwaizumi huffed as he shoved the car keys in his suit pocket, "Get out of the way."

"Mean Iwa-chan! Mean!" Oikawa cried as Iwaizumi pushed him out of the way so he could get to his shoes. They slipped on easily and he was mid rise when Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Hajime."

There it was the icing on the cake. His name his _given_ name being spoken with that irritatingly pleasant voice. The warmth of the other over him. The rush of blood in his ears and the twinge of expectance in his gut. Oikawa didn't disappoint it either, merely pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, splayed his fingers out over Iwaizumi's sides and pulled away slowly. To slowly. The drag of Oikawa's weight was burned into his memory and he took a moment to regain his composure. When he did it was already too late. The light in Oikawa's eyes spoke volumes. He had escaped his slow to warm sleep fogged haze. He was pulling something. He had probably already gotten away with it to. Sure enough that stupid easy grin spread across the others face and he held up Iwaizumi's car keys with a triumphant, "aha."

"Oikawa you are _not_ driving!" Iwaizumi protested because unlike everything else about Oikawa, the slow drags of his lips, the full touches, the time he took to be careful. None of it was represented in his driving.

"Last one there is a rotten egg, Iwa-chan," Oikawa had swung the door open and was skipping down the hallway.

"Damn it, Kusokawa!"

Iwaizumi was very much a rotten egg.

A rotten egg who had to sit in the passenger seat for the next 30 minutes of his terrified life.


End file.
